


First Date

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmothentine [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, StaticMothentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Vox finally gets to take Val on a first date
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmothentine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This short is part of the Staticmothentine Week I helped create over on Twitter. A week full of fluff and love dedicated to these two lovable bastards. 
> 
> My Twitter handle /@christacit if you’d like to give me a follow :)

Vox was so excited where he sat in the back of his limousine, going to pick Valentino up. Their first real date and the TV demon could not wait. He had dressed to the ninth, sporting a brand new black suit for the evening with an electric blue tie. Reservations had been made at Tru Blu, Hell's number one steakhouse. When Val had mentioned he'd always wanted to dine there, Vox knew it was just the place for their first date. Getting a reservation there was nearly impossible, unless you were an Overlord of course. Being an Overlord with money, Vox had no problem getting the best table in the house. He really wanted to show off for his date. While Val and him were business partners, the moth demon had never see him lay it on thick. And Vox was going to do precisely that tonight. Really woe the Overlord of Lust in his own special way. 

Pulling up outside Val's apartment building, Vox eagerly looked out the window of the car, expecting to see the moth appear in one of his lavish outfits that had Vox go crazy. Five minutes later and still no sign of Valentino. Vox frowned as he checked the time on his phone, checking his messages. He had not heard from Val all day and he had not wanted to pressure the other man. They had agreed on the time and that Vox would pick him up. Deciding to send a text message so not to rush Val, but to remind him that he was there to pick him up and that they had a reservation. Five more minutes and no reply. Val always replied to him quickly. Something was not right. Upon calling the moth and getting voicemail, Vox frowned again. Pocketing his phone, he told the driver to wait for him before exiting the car. Heading for the lobby of the building. He headed straight for the elevator that took him to the 21st floor and Val's penthouse apartment. Knocking on the door, he waited a minute but all was dead silent from the other side of the door. He did not have a key but picking locks had never been an issue for him. He didn't mean to invade Val's privacy but by now he was actually worried about the other man. Like most people these days, Val had an electric lock on his door with a key code. Vox took a moment to run the data through his mind, finding and obtaining the code needed. Punching the keys, the door clicked open for him. Letting himself inside, he closed the door behind him, looking around the dark apartment.

"Val? Are you home?" Vox's voice gently called out. He didn't want to startle the other man. Knowing how Val felt about that.

No answer, so he slowly moved deeper into the apartment, listening for any sounds or movements. But everything was still and quiet. However, he noticed one thing. Small lights were burning here and there throughout the place. Nightlights in the wall sockets by the floor created a pathway that Vox found himself following towards what he assumed to be the master bedroom. The door to the bedroom was wide open. Vox's eyes widened a bit where he stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of all the string lights that hung everywhere in all kinds of colors. They bathed the room in a soft, comforting light. Vox's eyes then fell on the large king sized bed. Slowly moving closer, he heard a snoring sound and sure enough. Valentino was curled up in the bed, fast asleep. Next to him on the nightstand, beside hiss phone, sat a tissue box and a humidifier that slowly spewed out white smoke. Vox took a moment to decide what to do. He needed to know Val was okay and so he moved over to the side of the bed where Val was asleep.

"Val...are you awake?" Reaching a hand out he gently shook the moth.

Val's snoring stopped abruptly and his large red eyes flew open in mild panic as he sat up in the bed quickly. It took him a moment to recognise Vox. When he was convinced he was not in danger, he calmed down a bit. Vox watched as Val rubbed his eyes sleepily for a moment before he sat bolt right up.

"Our date!" Only his voice was a raspy whisper that was followed by a coughing fit.

"Don't worry about it."

Vox helpfully handed him the tissue box, more relaxed as well now that he understood what had kept the moth from getting back to him all day. Val took a tissue wiped at his face before he froze again. Vox was here. In his bedroom. Seeing him this way. But wait. How was the other man even here.

"How did you get in?" Val looked at Vox questioningly. 

"Forgive me but I let myself in. I was worried about you."

Vox looked apologetic, smiling nervously at Val who groaned and hid his face in his top hands. 

"I didn't mean to intrude! I just...you didn't answer your phone." he said quickly.

"It's not that. I don't want you seeing me this way. All sick and gross...." 

"Val...don't say that about yourself." Vox said softly.

Val lowered his hands to blow his nose. Sniffling as a shiver ran through him. He was clearly running a fever at this point. Laying back against the pillows he made a pouty face at Vox.

"I didn't mean to ruin our first date and look at you. So damn handsome and dressed up."

"It really is okay Val. You can't help the fact that you got sick. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, this snuck up on me this morning. So I went back to bed for a nap. I was going to tell you when I awoke again, which I guess was when you woke me up. What time is it?" 

"It's 7:39 and its okay Val. No hard feelings." 

Vox assured him again, truly meaning it. Realising that Val had in fact slept all day meant he had not eaten and that wouldn't do. 

"We need to get some food for you. I know a place that has amazing matzo ball soup. Chicken broth made from scratch and all. Fantastic medicine for any cold." 

"Soup does sound good." Val nodded slowly, smiling softly at the thoughtfulness of Vox.

"I'll order some for us." Vox beamed, pulling out his phone. 

"Us? You're staying?" Val blinked surprised, pulling the covers closer around his shivering frame.

"I mean, if you want to of course. You can't get me sick and we still have our first date to take care of." Vox chuckled softly and winked at him. 

"Aw Voxxy, you know how to make me feel special." Val smiled softly

"I'll take care of you, sweetheart." 

Vox realised what he had called the other man and looked mildly panicked. But Val simply continued to smile and then he sneezed, followed by another coughing fit. Vox chuckled softly, ordering food for them in the VoreDash app. Putting his phone in his pants pocket, Vox removed his suit jacket, hanging it over his arm. 

"I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks Voxxy." 

Before long the food arrived. Vox arranged everything on a tray together with two mugs of tea and joined Val on the bed. It was not how they had imagined their first date to go. But it turned out to be a fantastic one. 

Tissues and all.


End file.
